Hiliskan
|planet=Hilisk |habitat=Marshes |hair=None |eyes=Dark''Star Wars: Hutts video game'' |skin=Green |distinctions=*Reptilian *Scale-covered body *Long tails *Raptor-like face *Ability to generate human-like skins |diet=*Meat *Vegetables |members=*Argus *Candalka *Luktask *Misstak *Ollssk *RuuskHutts: Return of the Hiliskans *Urrska *Ysstrosk }} The Hiliskans were a humanoid sentient species of reptiles that roamed the planets of Hilisk, Orcuss, and Sszar. Much like the Rakata of old, the Hiliskans were a warring people that conquered many planets during the height of their power years prior to the age of the Galatic Republic, enslaving species like the Cobralis, Hutts, Kwa, and the Anx. The cousins of the Trandoshans of Trandosha, these inter-galactic lizards hunted many for sport, particularly their own cousins, the Cobralis of Cobralia — much like the Trandoshans with Wookiees of Kashyyyk. However, uprising destroyed much of the Hiliskans power over others, weakening them greatly, forcing them back to their homeworld. Biology and appearance History Early history The first known galactic appearance of the Hiliskan species was when the Cobralis were mining for oil on Hilisk in 21,567 BBY, of which the reptilian species used for healing and building purposes under the ground. Upset by their unearthing and the mining on their planet, the Hiliskans attacked the Cobralis on-site, which began a galaxy-wide invasion. With the carnivorous species unleashed upon the galaxy, fear was put into the hearts of the mightiest of species, like the Dragona and the Hutts. With the Hiliskan's advanced building capabilites, large armadas and warships were created to exact vengeance upon the galaxy. They quickly invaded planets like Dragona, Varl, Nal Hutta, Belsavis, Gravlex Med, and Cobralia, enslaving the species that resided on them. On the prison world, Belsavis, the Hiliskans excavated the prison vaults of the Rakata, taking ancient Rakatan warlords like the great Isklar as servants and warriors, using them in battle heavily. During their invasion, the Hiliskans captured, experimented on, released, and hunted the Cobralis (specifically the priest caste) for sport — much like their cousins, the Trandoshans — nearly putting the priest caste of the Cobralis species into extinction; however, these experiments and sporting events became a key factor in the extinction of the priest caste of the future Cobralis Empire, since the experiments left a long-lasting poision in their blood stream, though, the poison weared off in the descendants by the time of the Cobralis Clan Council was formed.The poison had to wear off by the time of the Cobralis Clan Council being formed because it was founded and was only made up of descendants of the priest caste, descendants that didn't die from a poison. Eventually, powers led by powerful species, like the humans of Coruscant and the Giranata of GiranatHutts: Giranata War attacked the Hiliskans' homeworld, encouraging uprisings amongst Hiliskan-enslaved planets, weakening them greatly. However, after the death of the Hiliskans' previous leader, the peace-keeping doctor Ruusk became the leader of the warring people, overcoming the cannibalistic practices and warring traditions that were so deeply engraved within Hiliskan society. Ruusk then convinced the formerly enslaved planets to come to Hilisk to sign a peace treaty with the Hiliskans to end the invasion, of which all of the powers agreed to. However, during the signing of the treaty, Hiliskan warriors assassinated Ruusk, his bodyguards, and his family (all of whom were present at the signing), resulting in the formerly-enslaved powers and the rest of Ruusk's administration to attack and kill the assassins. The assassination of Ruusk and his entire family resulted in large uprisings among his people, resulting in the fragmentation of terrorist orgnanizations like Hiss. After the uprisings and violence ended, the Hiliskans retreated to their cities, digging graves for those who died in the invasions, with many going back underground. Those who did not retreat back underground traveled across the galaxy to hold ceremonies for those who died during their invasion, creating refugee and health aide facilities around the galaxies. Warring Traditions Renewed After years of peace, in 127 ABY, the Hiss terrorist organization was reformed by Argus the Unchallenged, renewing warrior-like traditions within Hiliskan societies. The terrorists quickly drew individuals like Fangzalt, a descendant of the extinct priest caste of the ancient Cobralis Empire. The return of Hiss soon began a short-lived conflict between the Cobralis and the Hiliskans. At the Third Battle of Orcuss, when it was thought that the Hiliskans were going to win the conflict, Fangzalt betrayed Argus to protect his people and the former peace among the two species, and was thought to have killed the great warrior. Soon, after this, the warrior traditions were minimized, resulting in a treaty signed by the two species to establish a new leader of Hilisk every four years, every other leader being a member of the Cobralis or Hiliskan species. The first leader appointed by the Cobralis Clan Council was the wise Venomar the Elder, who gave more enthusiastic and wise speeches than the rest of the council. However, the few remaining members of the Hiss organization saw that this new establishment of Cobralis being a leader of their homeworld as a threat, urging other Hiliskans that the Cobralis had tricked them into signing over their freedom, resulting in the once-again renewal of the Hiliskan warrior traditions. The Hiss terrorists' renewal of power among the Hiliskans began a full-scale war between the Cobralis and the Hiliskans that would last for years. During the final stages of the war, after 227 ABY, the Hutts intervened in the war to help their Cobralis allies against the Hiss organization and restore peace to Hilisk. Shortly after the Hutts contacted the Cobralis Empire leadership, they sent a group of warships to Hilisk, where they sent in one of their most experienced military commanders to aide the Cobralis. There, the military commander was informed by Supreme Mogul Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure that the thought-to-have-been-dead terrorist leader Argus the Unchallenged was seen alive and leading the Hiss at the capital, Hssrak City, several days prior. Hiliskans in the galaxy The Hiliskans numbered greatly prior to and during the Old Republic era, with most either being military commanders, soldiers, or priests. Military commanders like Argus the Unchallenged remained as the commanding officers of the Hiliskan society for thousands of years, up until the end of the Cobralis-Hiliskan War. However, not all military personnel became leaders of the Hiliskans, for example: the peaceful Hiliskan doctor Ruusk became the leader of the species near the end of the Hiliskan Invasion, promoting a treaty to the rest of the galaxy to end the wars, uprisings, and the invasion. Members of the Hiliskan species, including the females, who did not engage in some form of military or political movement(s) were often shunnned and casted out to the outskirts of Hilisk, with some even being killed by mobs, such as the peace-keeper Urrska. Caste-aways like the Truaks — with the "truak" translating to peace-keeper in Hiliskan — survived the outskirts and made it to a sacred and secret retreat known as "The Valley", where the Truaks would eat vegetables and often worshipped the goddess Ruuskal, whom was said to protect those who harbored and fought for peace within Hiliskan society. Individuals like Ysstrosk and Candalka were seen as the leaders of the Truaks and often lead missions to the outskirts and the Hiliskan cities to rescue peace-keeping caste-aways, either Hiliskans or Hiliskan slaves. Other Hiliskans like the priests Luktask and Ollssk claimed to remain neutral, but often favored the Truaks. Behind the scenes The Hiliskans first appeared as the primary antagonists in the 2014 update of the vide game adaption of the Hutts comic book series. They later made their first comic book appearance in Hutts: Return of the Hiliskans, which was sold a week after the release of the game update for those who either could not afford the internet or the game subscription. The Hiliskan leaders, Candalka and Ysstrosk made an appearance in the renewed Hutts comic book series in the third issue as holograms in December, 2014. Appearances *''Star Wars: Hutts video game'' *''Hutts: Return of the Hiliskans'' *''Hutts: Giranata War'' *''Hutts: Dathomir's Rising'' Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Sentient species Category:Space-faring species Category:Reptilian species Category:Carnivorous species Category:Hiliskans Category:Hilisk residents